Demonic Angel
by Aurora M. Tepes
Summary: A little poem in tribute to Vincent. added another tribute as well.
1. Demonic Angel

**Author's note: **This is my first post in a while. Sorry I haven't been doing much. This isn't very long, and I'm not sure if it's any good. There will be an update very soon on most of my other stories. This is my first _serious_ attempt at poetry and it's focused on Vincent. Please no flames.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters, scenarios, etc. therein.

**Demonic Angel**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Poetry One-shot**

An angel sent for a killer's life, doomed to live through mounting sorrows.

The woman he was meant to wed

Loved another instead.

Nightmares, then, took to wing

What henceforth he'd never dared to dream.

And a cruel fate then o'ertook

Those saddened eyes, that grim look,

For the other whom his love did love

Tore her soul apart.

And the Assassin Angel, sad at heart,

Was changed to a demon.

Sealed away for 30 years,

Wrought to ruin from sin and remorse.

Tortured and hurt for an eternity,

Confined to nightmares of his past,

Haunted by the screams and cries

Given him by a mad man who destroyed his mind.

Forced to kill his love's son,

Finding peace at last in revenge,

The life of a Demonic Angel came to an end.

**Author's note: **Tell me what you thought!


	2. The Dirge

Author's note: I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything and "Demonic Angel" was nothing near the list on what needed to be updated but in English class we studied sestinas so I wrote one along the lines of when Vincent was a Turk

**Author's note:** I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything and "Demonic Angel" was nothing near the list on what needed to be updated but in English class we studied sestinas so I wrote one along the lines of when Vincent was a Turk. Very quickly, I'll explain the principle of a sestina. It's seven stanzas. The first six have six lines each and the last one has three lines. The rest I hope you'll pick up on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFVII. And I got the idea about Vincent's nickname being "Dirge" from the wonderful authoress Jynx Tsilevon's awesome fanfiction "Nobody's Listening."

**Demonic Angel: The Dirge**

**Poem/one-shot**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

s.1

The clock read eight and the sky outside was atramentous

as it had seemed since his father's dirge.

Around him his co-workers drowned their senses in beer,

the normal practice for a returning Turk.

But he noticed none of this, as his interest became evanescent.

He stared out the window at the slums of Midgar.

s.2

A girl was crying and no one noticed, no one ever notices in Midgar.

Everything in his life was quickly becoming atramentous

and he, after this terrible mission, saw the evanescent

causes he used to idealize and wondered if his dirge

would be the next mourned by his fellow Turk

or if they would do, as they typically did, drown their memory in beer.

s.3

It seemed ironic. He could not stand beer

and yet it seemed a staple of life in Midgar.

But he could not dwell, he would focus as that is what it took to be a Turk.

Obviously the definition, _his_ definition of the job was atramentous

but that is how he got the nickname "Dirge."

Who else could be so terrifying or, yet, so evanescent?

s.4

Dissipating rain fell, so unusual, so evanescent,

turning the dirt into a churning pool of brown, resembling beer.

He took a drink of the hyper in his hands, barely hearing "Dirge!"

called above the noise as the stink of Midgar

wafted in from the outside, still atramentous.

'_Why must it be this way?'_ wondered the Turk.

s.5

As if responding, someone said, "That's life, Turk."

He looked up but no one was there, only smoke evanescent.

Anger boiled inside him as he strove to hide in the atramentous

atmosphere. One of his friends sauntered over with a beer.

The friend slurred, "C'mon, Vince! You can't have fun, sober in Midgar!"

But he didn't look up, listening to the howls, like a dirge,

s.6

of the dogs. He wondered, again, how soon his dirge

would play. But the life of a Turk

did non dwell on the dead or the slums in Midgar.

His thoughts were scattered, almost evanescent,

as he listened to the others chatter over beer.

Time slowed and again he took in night atramentous.

s.7

A shot was heard in the atramentous Midgar,

an alarm sounded as every Turk jumped up, forgetting their beer

as an evanescent howl haunted them, like a dirge.

**End note:** I know it isn't very good, but it's my first complete one. If you'll notice, there are six repeated words. 1: atramentous, 2: dirge, 3: beer, 4: Turk, 5: evanescent, and 6: Midgar. In class the words were chocolate, toothpaste, effervescent, beer, (can't remember this one), and America. I just changed it up a little. Haha, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
